A Fateless Sword
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Pluto has seen to it that the future is crumbling, but it was only a small mistake! However, will the senshi be better of because of this mistake?
1. Wail for the Misconstrude Fate

Green hair swished to and fro, as a slim gloved hand flittered through banged locks. Garnet eyes flicked from one side to the other, agitation clearly registered in the body's tautness. The other hand not messing with the hair was clenched around a long silver staff, bejeweled by a large red orb. As of the moment, the person leaned closer to what they were observing, and a restrictive barrier broke in their behavior. A long string of curses echoed in the misty over-frame, and it was long, several centuries of knowledge could do that. Leaning closer we see the person observing a version of the same person but many ages younger. Sera Pluto again cursed as she saw the tendency of her younger-self officially screw up the predetermine destiny. Small changes were sought and felt in a tremor of angry trouble.

It officially sucked to be angry at your past self, but none of this was registering as Sera Pluto gripped her talisman harder. Yet, she noted it would be impossible to fix the mistakes now, it would just end up making it worse. The splits were coming, and Sera Pluto would have to be ready to assure the hime she cared for, and the future she strived and sacrificed for. One of the _small _changes happened to drop in, and Pluto ranked a imperious hand raggedly through her fringe. "Puu, what's happening to me?" Pluto glanced at the small child with a wearied glance, beset by a love of a distant parent.

"Oh, Small lady." Pluto whispered and hugged the chibi princess she watched constantly. One of Pluto's gloved hands were resting on what once was cotton-candy pink locks. She winced unperceptively. Raven strands were dancing before her, and emerald green highlights were seen as well, and instead of the light ruby eyes she knew, deep familiar red eyes stared back at her. Gazing at Chibi-Usa, Pluto made a worse curse list in her head, yes this time guardian would give anything to go back in time and strangle her past self. Hugging the chibi hime, she shooed her back to the hopeful future, and turned back to the viewing ability of time. Wincing at a scene, Pluto sighed very, very deeply. Yep, it was extremely true, this time guardian was officially screwed. "Why did I have to hang with the young princess Minako at that time!" Was the despairing cry. Ergo, time guardians, shouldn't hang with love guardians, bad things happen.

Unaware of the changes now coursing her shattered destiny, a young vibrant blonde with an odd-hairstyle was skipping her way to the park. A giggle filled with delight of life was rupturing her breathing, as she hopped between a swirl of butterflies. Child-like, no matter her true age portrayed a true innocence. Glancing forward, sapphires caught the large group waiting for her, and she hastened her skipping to join them. Collapsing beside the long raven haired female with amused violet orbs, she rolled onto her back and glanced at the raven haired one. "Rei, isn't this just a wonderful day?" She questioned, and observed as Rei looked down at her, her amused violet orbs now twinkling.

"Indeed Usa." Another female answered her, and Usagi craned her head to lock eyes with emeralds that smiled at her. A long chocolate ponytail creeping over the female's shoulder. One hand held a plate of cookies toward Usagi, the other fiddled with something behind her back. Usagi reached and clasped a cookie, before sighing.

"Thanks Mako." Usagi murmured before turning a thoughtful glance to the blue-haired one, who for once was not reading the book that laid at the female's feet. Navy eyes locked with her sapphires, and she smiled warmly at Usagi. "Hi Ami." She greeted easily, and her eyes fell on her near twin. Yet instead of the silvery gold that graced her locks, golden blonde fell from a red bow, and azure orbs laughed playfully at her. "Minako, isn't it a great day?" Usagi inquired, Minako nodded. Usagi stopped scanning her soul-sisters and instead flicked a lazy gaze to the balmy sky. Rei leaned in her vision, with a devilish smirk, and Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know what would make this day even greater?" Rei asked, Usagi clueless shook her head. She heard shifting from the others, as Rei smirker wider. "This!" She claimed and sprayed the laying blonde with a jet of water from a water gun. Usagi screeched in shock, and sat up, only to be hit by three other streams of water. She yelped in obtrusion, before laughing, the others laughed as well, and Usagi slyly slid a slim hand toward the limp water gun hanging from Ami's hands. Quickly she snatched it, and sprayed the others, who blinked in surprise as Usagi darted off. They all laughed and gave merry chase, eventually tackling the runaway blonde, and then began a tickle war between the five of them. The inner senshi rolled around tickling each other, just enjoying each others's presence and the peace that sheltered them at the moment.

A deeper chuckle froze the four inner senshi tickling the laughing hime. They looked up to see another blonde, this one sandy blonde and short cut. Navy blue eyes sparkled with laughter, and a tan arm was wrapped around another who was smiling into her hand. Teal hair swished around her, and similar colored eyes smiled at them. Usagi gathered a breath, and looked at the pair. "Haruka." She called to the sandy blonde. "Michiru." and called the teal dainty woman as well. Both of them gazed questioningly at her. "Help me!" Usagi coughed out as the inner senshi had unfrozen at her cry and had resume their playful torture. Haruka glanced for permission from Michiru who nodded her head, before reaching behind her and drawing out their other member. A younger teen with short raven hair, and laughing amethyst eyes.

"Hotaru, want to help out Koneko?" Haruka asked the younger female teen, who nodded. Haruka smirked, and the two crept up behind a set of pairs. Haruka then gathered Rei and Makoto, reaping revenge upon them for Koneko. Hotaru had slithered between Minako and Ami, and currently had them in stitches. Usagi had finally caught her breath, but was just laying there peacefully, when Michiru leaned down to offer her a hand up. Usagi smiled her thanks, missing the smirk shared between Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. Hauling her into a sitting position, Michiru moved so Hotaru could tackle Usagi into Haruka's waiting arms. Usagi yelped as Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru now tickled her. After a few minutes, her temu finally allowed her to breath, and a now red face Usagi sat up with a large smile.

"That wasn't fair!" She scolded them, and her team merely laughed. Usagi then sighed and lead the group back to the picnic site stopping along to pick up the dropped water guns.

Pluto watched this cheery scene with a sense of forlorn dread. It wasn't fair, they should be happy, again she gnashed her teeth at her irresponsible behavior of her younger years. Of course forgetting that even though she was Sera Pluto, she was only a mere teen at that time. Yet, she couldn't seem to excuse her thoughtless behavior at that age. For a few minutes she blamed the young, almost as infectious as her hime, beauty princess Minako. Then she shook her head, and place a tired hand to her building migraine. "Well." She muttered, "maybe the recourse won't reach this time." Pluto finished, closing her eyes in hopeful prayer. Obviously, nobody was listening, as seconds later her garnet eyes snapped open, and she felt the time stream rip completely in half. Stifling a wail that would have done her hime proud, after they had recalled their ability to hear of course, Pluto dropped to her knees. Letting out a very proficient line of profanity that most would faint to hear from a normal person, but from the solidarity guardian it took shock to another range. Again she rethought her luck, and the wail built behind her lips. The mist of her gates thickened and she couldn't help it anymore. "It's not fair!" Pluto let the cry ring, before her eyes fell, seeking the damages to the present. Assessing them, she let another wail build before releasing it. "I am _so_ screwed!" Was the yell echoing in the mist. This would have a sardonic type of humor had not that statement carried so much weight.

And, where was the prince during this shake up? Well, the raven-haired gentleman, with stormy blue eyes was merely relaxing. Mamoru had a thick book in one hand, his legs resting on the table, sitting favorably next to a vase full of red roses. His other hand was occupied with bringing the tea cup to his lips. A peaceful smile was on his lips as he leaned back, fully engrossed with his scripture. Yes, the prince tended to enjoy these little single person tea-parties frequently.

Pluto stared at the peaceful scene through one of her viewing mirrors, and then threw her talisman at it. Effectively shattering the mirror and the scene, yes Pluto was not in a good mood. She re-collapsed to her knees, and buried her face into her hands. "This so sucks." A teen phrase had escaped the normally steadfast time guardian.

Well, this is one of the promises I made earlier, and I'm merely catching up. I know, I have a lot of work to catch up on, but I will start getting them done. Please review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	2. Pluto's Mistake

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do not claim ownership of Sailor Moon. Meaning the crossover isn't showing up this chapter either.**

Regaining her serious temperament, Pluto drew a breath, and turned back to how she viewed time. Perhaps in all the years of knowledge and small changes, she missed something, and could returned the future to what it was suppose to be. Moving some of the strains of color mist from her eye view, she swirled the top of her talisman into the time line viewer, the garnet orb on top flashing as she did so.

The dreary grey mist in the Time Gates began changing and separating before Pluto's watchful eyes. She had seen many things, and new memories are developing. With a flick of her wrist the garnet orb speared a maroon colored light. The beam of light spread open revealing a flat screen, and Pluto lost herself to her old memories.

_"Pluto!" A female called causing Pluto-hime to turn to the voice. A teen blonde Venusuvian princess was standing there, her sky blue eyes sparkling with her hands on her hip. "Come on already." The Venusuvian princess chimed. Pluto sighed, still new to her powers, she did not think this was such a good idea. Her father, Cronus had just started her training at the Time Gates with her Plutonian powers. Though, she was mentally more mature then her peers, but Venus had finally worn her down to the idea. She frowned, Venus had conned her into, by playing her best card, well her best card beside the puppy eyes. Venus must of sensed her hesitation again, and she laid the card before her. "Come on, Serenity-hime needs a boyfriend, she is the only one that doesn't have one." Venus chimed. _

_Pluto had felt guilty because all the princesses had their first boyfriend, including herself. As such they were all going to the annual planetary ball. Where of course Serenity-sama would house, and Serenity-hime would be subjected to lonesomeness. Every other time, the other princesses had no significant others, so they hung together. Venus sensing Pluto's thoughts zeroed in on the kill._

_"Come on Pluto, nothing bad is going to happen." Venus stated. _'Famous last words.' Pluto mocked inwardly as she delved deeper into her on conscious. It was had to reigned these memories under her control, because they had been at the beginning of her training. Such as it was, her training included mistakes, one was accidently sealing her memories. Cronus didn't find it as funny as she did at that time. Sighing, she finally locked onto the continue of the prior memory.

_Venus had convinced Pluto to take her to the Time Gates. She had said they suggest asking Cronus for help, in determining a prince for the ball for Serenity. Venus had claimed so they wouldn't screw up whatever destiny had plan for Serenity-hime._

_Pluto had agreed, it was sound logic. Also, there was no rule in place that senshi in training, and the millennium princess couldn't go to the Gates. Added to the fact that was Cronus's domain and one of the only places to find him. So with a swish of her new talisman, made from her heart crystal they appeared before the Gates._

_At the time Venus had followed Pluto to where Cronus would be at the instant in time. They spent a few minutes chatting kindly before Pluto worked up the courage to ask the question they were going to. 'Venus had kindly declined saying Cronus would listen to his daughter more then herself.' _

_As she found the courage to speak up, there came an awful shriek. Both Cronus and Pluto had turned to see Venus tripped, and go headlong toward a dimensional gate. Both senshi in training, meaning herself and Venus had reacted. Venus called on her hidden powers, accidentally activating her Aphrodite powers, and sparkles fell into the dimension. Pluto reacted grabbing the silly princess, bowed goodbye and vanished from the realm. However, Venus's powers were still activated, and Pluto being in training caused them to appear in Serenity-hime's room. Instead of what she was aiming for, which was Serenity-sama, normally she would celebrate her almost perfect transportation, but not then. _

_In their appearance, Serenity-hime rushed to their side. Seeing Venus looking a bit sick, she rushed to her side first, and came in contact with the Venusuvian's hand. A flash, and then the quarter crystal that hung around the princess's neck reacted. It had been a shaving from the Ginzuishou, a training piece. None the less, their was a change to the string of hearts and here was the problem. Since the heart strings changed, so did Serenity's personality, which made her rebel and go to Earth where she met Endymion._

Pluto sighed, there was nothing to be done. If she changed a single thing, Serenity-hime would never meet Endymion and things would never come to pass that should. Wincing, she sighed once more, what could she do but send the princess to fix both hers and Venus's mistake. Any day of the era, she would of chosen Venus to go in Serenity's place, but it was a certain red head, and Serenity's heart strings she changed. Noting that, she turned to check on everybody, seeing the prince still sipping his tea and studying she wondered one other thing. Should she send Endymion with her? Maybe things would turn out alright if she did so.

"No daughter." A disembodied voice spoke up. Pluto turned to it in disbelief. Cronus floated there, a disapproving gaze on his face. "I told you, only Serenity-hime can fix it now." Cronus reminded her. "To send anyone with her, would destroy the heart strings, especially her 'soul mate.'" He stated, and his eyes flickered different colors. "Endymion would have his heart broken at that part then." Cronus predicted.

"So, is there hope then?" Pluto asked hopefully.

"There is always hope." Cronus reminded her. "After all, isn't that one of the things Serenity-hime embodies?" Cronus proffered. Then his face went into a thinking mode. A smirk cracked on his face, and he turned fully to his daughter. "Oh, have her train under Uranus-hime." Cronus ordered.

"What do you mean?" Pluto inquired.

"You know very well what I mean." Cronus stated, turning to vanish and then he stopped. "Oh, and give Serenity-hime this." He added while handing over a wrapped package. Then he did turn to vanish, but Pluto looked down, her relationship with her parents was a distant one. "Setsuna, no matter what I may not say, I am proud of you." His voice comforted her. Pluto nodded, and she vanished from the Gates for a few moments.

Haruka stretched, reaching one arm around Michiru, another around Hotaru. "Listen Koneko-chan, we are heading home." Haruka told Usagi. Usagi nodded, and smiled to her protective senshi. "Do you want a ride home?" Haruka offered, and Usagi shook her head.

"No thank you, I want to hang with the girls a little longer." Usagi explained while gesturing to the inner senshi.

"All right koneko." Haruka agreed, and hugged the princess good bye. She was followed by Michiru hugging the girl, and then Hotaru squeezing her princess goodbye. Then the trio hopped into Haruka's car, and the drive was quick. Especially with Haruka at the wheel, they reached their home under the estimated time limit.

Michiru scolded Haruka as they walked into their home. Reminding Haruka there were speed limits for a reason. Haruka merely laughed or at least until Michiru smacked her on the back of the head. Then she pointed to the young Hotaru stating that Haruka needed to think about her safety. Haruka ducked her head, apologizing to her love. Michiru merely sighed, mumbling under her breath that she would never learn. The three entered the kitchen completely unaware of their vague houseguest, well more like one of the home owners.

Sorry for the wait. The cross will show up soon, any one want to venture a guess? Okay I won't tease. Anyway, so a bit of the reason why Setsuna cannot correct her mistake is up. Yet, what isn't Cronus telling? Please review and much care, WCB.


	3. Thus Cronus Speaks

There was a reason there was only one ruler of time, as that was a lot of power to pass around, and would be much safer to keep to one person. While Setsuna mused over her new instruction, Cronus splayed out in his domain counting invisible stars and tying invisible strings of time together. It is stated and known that Gods, especially powerful ones, are terribly insecure creatures as well as being incredibly vindictive to those perceived as threats. This is true, for most, Cronus on the other hand must have missed the memo. Cronus is _extremely_ powerful and _extremely __**lazy**_ which is a cosmic joke to have someone like that as the God of Time and Dimensions. Yet, he was and is and was currently tying the last strand wound between his fingers into a familiar painting. Things, like repercussions, must get pretty bad in order for him to interfere at all, which finds this situation to be ironic as it was his own daughter's fault he was pulled into this, but teenagers will be teenagers.

Sighing, he wiped his brow and turned as the door to his dusty chambers opened, and he was faced with a downtrodden moon queen. Pulling his attention away from the painting that featured the planetary princesses, he observed the queen with a semi-interested eye. The few times they had ever crossed paths it had not turned out well, the last known example was the night before the downfall of the Moon Kingdom. That in which he descend from his plane to personally warn the lunarian, only to be gaily brushed off and instead his rants were only heard by the princess that would be sent to fix this mess. It brought a sardonic sense of amusement to Cronus as he realized Serenity-hime had been much more willing to listen then her mother, but she had to deal with the fallout. He wondered slightly if he should inform the dead queen of the Crystal Millennium possible fate, but lulled in action as he doubted she would listen anyhow.

"Well, Pixie-Queen, what brings you to my domain?" He inquired, and it should also be noted he had a terrible lack of interest in all the filibuster that went with titles and status.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that Lord Cronus, Master of the Time Sects…" Queen Serenity started, losing the Time God just as quickly as a passing butterfly.

"Instead of trying to inflate my ego, you could just come out with what you want." Cronus cracked in, staring dazed at the queen.

"See, this is why I don't understand why you're in charge with delivering Fate and Destiny's will." Serenity sighed out, and Cronus just shrugged.

"Not really all that inclined to question them, but you were born a fated moon queen goddess, and I was born their envoy that's just the way it is I guess." Cronus responded to the old scold with hardly an effort. "So, if you are done beating around the bush, you want to tell me what is on your mind?" He asked with a bit of irritation lacing his voice.

"Is the Crystal Future in danger?" She asked, with anxiousness racing across her face.

"No, of course it is not," Cronus answered bored watching as the queen relaxed, "however, the Crystal Millennium is looking rather shaky." He chimed observing with slight satisfaction as the queen snapped alert.

"What, how could this happen, after all our hard work?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, people change, motivations change, experiences changes things, and it was the princesses that managed all of the work." He answered with a sharp tone. "This mind-set of yours might have been why the Sisters are interfering or why you might have born the fated queen." Cronus added, and it was at these times exactly why he was the Sister's envoy. "Now your question has been answered moon queen, I must ask you to leave, more like I insist." Cronus prodded. "Go in peace moon queen, and may no trouble befall your path." He finished turning to stare off into his domain, and for all intents and purposes nodded off.

The Moon Queen of the Silver Millennium heard the dismissal, but did not heed it; much like her daughter she allowed her curiosity carry her away. Thus her next actions further supplanted Pluto's mistake and turned a straight course into a beguiling and unguided path. Dear Serenity-hime thank your mother for all your new trials. The Queen reached into the time threaded painting and dragged her fingers down, intermingled the invisible strands into further knots with that of the red-headed male. Truly the Queen was trying to reconnect with her daughter even through an image of her likeness, but it was only a silent wish.

Her curiosity was drawn to the hidden magic that was calling to her own magic. Cronus was well aware of all that was happening, and had set this up as a test, following that the consequences were the Queen's own. Too bad Serenity never really adapted to her magic's mindset; she might have been able to avoid all of this. None the less the call of powerful magic attracted the Queen and frightened her; Cronus wished the Queen had some of the proprieties her daughter had. Her magic enwove and tangled, dragged and mangled the likeness of her daughter and a click was heard. The White Moon Queen then felt very cold, and subconsciously realized she had done more damage then help in these past few seconds.

"Now the Crystal Millennium will only come to past as you have foreseen it if only something drastic happens, too bad it would have been nice to come out of the shadows." Cronus's timbre voice rang out, sending the Queen scurrying away and missing his intrigued smirk. "However, a peaceful era with conscious awareness is even better, and I cannot wait to go to dinner as a family again." Cronus intoned to himself as he peered a bit further into the future.

**_AN : _**Over the course of the week I'll be putting up one chapter for each of the stories on the poll, but after that I really need you to vote or you will be waiting a long, long time for updates. Other then that, I'm sorry but it's all I can do with only a total of twelve hrs of sleep each week.


End file.
